Still With Me
by Little Miss Quantum
Summary: Renesmee's POV. Renesmee is an adult and loses Jacob in a fight against the Volturi. But Jacob will always be with her. One-Shot. My first fan fic C-:


I ran through the forest at top speed, my cheeks stained with tears. My best friend, my husband, my everything, was gone. I stumbled over a tree root and collapsed to the ground. It was the end, the end of everything. I couldn't go on living anymore, not without my Jacob.

Jacob. Just thinking his name was painful. Why did he have to die? He died so I could live. But he should have known that I couldn't live in a world without him. I lay on the muddy forest floor in the rain for what seemed an eternity until I was found by my aunt Alice. I wished she would leave, and let me die in peace.

"R-Renesmee, I'm s-so sorry, we didn't know this would happen."

I sat up quickly, and looked into her sorrow-filled eyes. My own eyes pierced hers, full of hate and anger.

"You did know Alice, we have known for ages!"

"B-but Renesmee, we thought… we thought it was you-"

"No Alice," I interrupted her sharply. "The future can change, you should have let me help, and I could have made a difference."

I grabbed her face, showing her my last memory of Jacob.

_Jacob was fighting off Alec, in his wolf form. They moved as fast as lightning, but I could distinguish every one of their moves, with my keen vampire sight. But my Jacob had the upper hand. I looked around. The rest of my family was fighting other Volturi members, but the numbers were uneven. The Volturi was one up on us; I could have been the one to make it equal._

_Suddenly, another vampire joined in Jacob and Alec's fight. This new young vampire was as strong as Emmett, and Jacob was getting slowly overpowered. I stood up and push against the invisible physical barriers that had been placed around me, to protect me from the Volturi during the battle. But they held up and all I could do was stare in horror._

_I watched as Jacob push himself to his physical limits. I could see the determination as he jumped in the air, in an attempt to end Alec's life. But he was caught off guard by an unexpected punch by the other vampire, and Alec was able to sink his teeth into Jacob's neck. It was like slow motion as Jacob started to fall through the ground. His body was turning back into his human form right before my eyes. I saw his body hit the ground and all I could do was scream. My heart felt like it had been stab by a million knives, and I beat my hands against the shield surrounding me._

I let go of Alice's face and collapsed to the ground, a fresh wave of tears had emerge. I was shaking like mad; reliving that memory had taken every ounce of energy. I could remember what happened after Jacob had fallen, all I remember was running and falling to the ground.

I looked up at Alice, her face wet with tears. "Renesmee, I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do."

"No, we could have-" I started to retaliate, and then the world turned black.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. I was no longer covered in mud. I could hear snippets of the conversation coming from down stairs.

"Yes the Volturi are all gone-"

"-Only one casualty on our side-"

Tears started to flow again as I remember what had happened. I tried to hold in the sobs, I didn't want to see my family just yet. But I couldn't, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was Alice again the last person I wanted to see.

"Nessie, your awake, would you like some dinner."

"No," I rolled over so my back was facing her.

"Would you like to take about it?"

I started to cry again and turned back to Alice.

"It's just not fair. I can't live without Jacob, I need him." I blew my nose, and sat up.

"Renesmee, you have to understand, we didn't know this would happen."

"I'm just so angry that you put all the effort into saving my life, protecting me, but I died anyway. I died when Jacob hit the ground." I buried my face into my hands. I couldn't take the pain anymore, it was all too much.

"Renesmee-"

"Alice, in all your visions I disappeared, what difference would it have made if I could have fought, you know that your visions always change. And your visions were wrong again. I am right here after the battle, yet your visions said I would die, whether I fought or not."

"Renesmee, I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry. I would do anything to go back and change what happened."

Alice bit her lip, and I knew that see wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Alice, what is it, there's something else, isn't there?"

"Well, yes there is… I, I s-still don't see you in my visions. You have disappeared." She looked at me sadly.

I was in shock. So I do eventually die. And it will be soon. I looked into Alice's eyes, and I knew what she was thinking. Suicide. But I knew I could never do that to my family, no matter how bad things got. And this was as bad as things could ever get. "Don't worry Alice; I could never do that to you and the rest of the family."

I watched as Alice searched for my future. She came back with a grim look. "You're still not there."

She closed her eyes and walked out of the room. I slid back into my bed and pondered what all this meant.

* * *

I was half asleep when Carlisle walked into my room. He looked grim, and I looked at him sadly. I didn't want to talk about Jacob, and Carlisle seemed to know. He was always good like that, at knowing what people wanted. I wondered why he had come to see me.

"Renesmee, I've just come to do a quick check up on you, to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine Grandpa, there's no need."

"Ness, it's actually about the visions Alice has been having about you. I mean the lack of visions."

"Oh." A millions thoughts raced through my mind. Maybe I had some kind of illness or disease which is going to kill me. A tear rolled down my face as I thought that maybe I would get to be with Jacob.

Carlisle touched my face. "No," he said quietly.

"Renesmee, I think Alice cannot see you because there is a part of Jacob inside of you."

"What?" This made no sense; Jacob had been a part of me since I was born, and will forever be a part of me.

Carlisle shook his head as he read my thoughts, and then took his hand away from my cheek.

"What I mean to say is that I think you might be pregnant."

* * *

Jacob Cullen Black was born on a frosty winter's day. It was quite a normal birth, considering a half vampire was giving birth to a werewolf's baby. Little JC filled the hole that Jacob had left behind when he died. After JC was born, I held no anger or blame to my family for Jacob's death. I realized that they only did what they thought was best. I smiled as I held my beautiful JC. He was a replica of his father. There was only a slight difference, that being JC like the occasional bottle of blood to sustain him.

I no longer cried at the thought of my memories of Jacob. They now made me happy and the pain had subsided. I knew that Jacob would be with me where ever I went, in my heart, and in the eyes of JC.

Forever and ever

* * *

**A/N: My first ever fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think. If anyone wants to beta it to fix the flow, characterization etc, that would also be great. My strength, coming up with the ideas, my weakness, putting them onto paper :P**


End file.
